


Falling and Growing

by DabblesInCrayon



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Not entirely sure why I wrote this, Retired Yen and Geralt, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabblesInCrayon/pseuds/DabblesInCrayon
Summary: Something happens with Yennefer, and Geralt thinks it's up to him to hold their relationship together.Just some fun, silly drabble.





	Falling and Growing

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story is loosely set shortly after B&W.
> 
> It's also a strange piece of drabble that I just had to put into words because I couldn't get the idea out of my head otherwise. I had fun writing it, though. Hopefully you enjoy reading it, too.

Geralt was in a cold panic.

This was one of those moments when the welfare of their entire relationship hinged on his next move – when one wrong choice of wording, of tone, of even his posture, could cause a cataclysm. This, after they had finally patched things up, found each other after two years, forgiven one another for all their transgressions. This, after they had removed the djinn’s spell that had always kept them tethered, so he couldn’t even fall back on _that_ anymore if he messed up. It was up to him now, and he was on his own.

He quickly cursed every god he could think of. Why did it need to happen like this?

There they’d been, strolling along, taking in the Beauclair cityscape and having a nice boring chat – about what, he couldn’t even remember now – when all of a sudden, she went and tripped on a loose rock. Proud-as-a-peacock, painstakingly-flawless, never-a-hair-out-of-place Yennefer went and tripped on a loose rock.

And it hadn’t been a little trip, either – one that he could’ve gotten away with pretending not to notice. No, that’d’ve been too easy.

Yen had gone and had herself one of those big, dramatic falls, where her arms flailed and she wobbled while wailing “wooaahh” before her feet flew out from under her and she landed in a heap on her arse. To make matters worse, she landed right into a puddle of mud – and it had not rained in weeks, leaving grave concerns as to what had actually wet the mud.

For a woman whose pride tended to get in the way of everything, Geralt couldn’t imagine anything more mortifying. And his gut told him that if he made her feel embarrassed, she would hate him for it.

Damn, could nothing ever go smoothly for them?

And now she was looking up at him from the puddle, violet eyes hard and unreadable, as if daring him to just try and guess the only right thing to do here, the only way to remedy this situation.

He didn’t know! He could help her up and ask if she was okay, but that might humiliate her more. He could tell her to be more careful, but that might – no, most likely would – infuriate her. He could yell vaguely about the piss-poor condition of these streets, but that might just draw attention to her. He had no idea how to handle this. It felt like someone had given him limited options and even less time to choose between them.

He was running out of time. Her eyes were trained on him, staring, glaring, burning a hole through him.

He threw caution to the wind and opened his mouth, hoping wildly that whatever words tumbled out would be the right ones – if such a thing even existed. But the words he heard next did not come from him. In fact, what he heard was not words at all.

It was laughter.

Yennefer’s.

From the mud.

He stared blankly at her for a moment, trying to remember if she’d hit her head in the fall. “Yen?”

It took almost a full minute for her peals to subside, and by the end of it, he found himself smiling as well. He reached down a hand to her.

“You alright?”

“I’ve just had a spectacular fall and covered myself in piss-filled dirt, but I’ve survived worse.” She took his proffered hand, and he could feel the last chuckles working themselves out of her system. He pulled her to her feet.

“Your head alright, though? Seem awfully cheerful for…”

“For having just taken a spill? Please, Geralt. If I can’t laugh at myself for this, then I’m no less of an uptight shrew than dear old Philippa.”

“Never said you were. Just thought maybe…”

“That I’d feel embarrassed and take it out on you?”

“Something like that.”

She ran her hand down the back of her skirt and came away with a glop of mud. She scrunched her nose before flinging it off. “I’ll admit there was a time when that would likely have been the case, but I’d like to think we’re past such foolishness now. We are, after all, retired.”

He picked a leaf out of her hair and tried to help her wipe off more mud, but she waved him off. “What’s retirement got to do with it?”

“Why, everything.” She gave up on her outfit and shifted her focus to him. "As retired people, we get to grow up a bit, act our age. I’m too old to allow my pride to get the better of me at every turn, and if that means I can start finding humor in things that would’ve otherwise upset me, then all the better.”

He cocked his head back to get a better look at her. “Wow. Just when I thought we couldn’t surprise each other anymore.”

“Oh no, Geralt. Our retirement itself may be dull, but I promise I shall keep you on your toes.” Something about her tone made him smirk.

“Why do I get the feeling-” Whatever feeling he’d been expecting to get, it was not the feeling of being dragged through a portal only to drop into a sun-warmed lake. When his head broke the water’s surface, he saw her floating next to him, grinning. He splashed her once just to get it out of his system. “I hate portals.”

“I’m aware, but I wanted to get clean.” He grunted. “Besides, I’d like for us to adopt a new hobby.”

“What, are we taking up swimming together?”

“Perhaps. Or better yet, we can take up looking for new ways to make love.” She paddled closer to him. “In the water, for one.”

“How’s that gonna work?” It was a genuine question that he did not care about the answer to. He hooked an arm around her and puller her to him.

“We’ll figure it out.” She planted her hands on his shoulders and brought her lips within a breath of his. “If we can do it on a unicorn, we can do it anywhere.”

He smirked again. “C’mere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it this far! Leave a comment, if you please =)


End file.
